


You Haven't Done It?

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, First Time, Flirting, HQ Rarepair Bang 2020., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: “Is there anyone in your friend group that you would consider having sex with?” Hinata asked as he lowered himself onto the couch.“Uh, hm I have you and Fukakuchi?” Aone said with a hand against his chin.“Wait, me, really?” Hinata asked, surprised.“Yeah, I mean, I’ve only really been attracted to those I’m close too. And you and Fukakuchi are my best friends, so I wouldn’t mind being intimate.”
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	You Haven't Done It?

Hinata thanked the sun in the sky when he stepped outside and it wasn’t freezing cold. Having been in too much of a rush this morning Hinata was unable to check the weather. Excitement poured out from Hinata’s pores and eased into everyone he crossed on his walk to the coffee place.

It had been a hot minute since Hinata had seen Aone. He barely recalled his face anymore, he only remembered a stoic expression and ashen white hair. The walk to the coffee shop was one that Hinata walked often because he took university more seriously than high school. Hinata was studying practically all night long, so he needed to pick me up in the morning.

He looked down at his phone to read the message that appeared on his screen. It simply read “I’m here” and Hinata practically started sprinting. When the boy finally reached the coffee shop, he spotted a tall pale man wearing a blue shirt, and all his previous knowledge of what Aone Takanobu looked like suddenly flooded his mind. 

Hinata was a little bit taller now, but he was nowhere close to the monstrous height that Aone spurted into. Hinata finally reached the male, standing outside the coffee shop waiting. The red-head was panting slightly but no sweat appeared on his forehead.

“Aone, it’s good to see you, you’ve gotten taller!” Hinata said almost too loudly. Aone bowed, and Hinata bowed back. The moment was nostalgic for him.

“I’ve grown a little,” Aone said with a hint of a smile.

“Shall we?” Hinata asked motioning to the door. Aone moved to reach for the handle and held the door open for Hinata. Hinata slid under his arm and stepped quickly into the coffee shop. The smell of coffee beans filled his nostrils. 

“Aone-san, you like coffee right?” Hinata asked while he walked to the counter. Aone gave him a short nod and a grunt of affirmation. 

“Hiya Hinata-kun! What can I get for you today? The usual?” The barista peaked up when Hinata approached the counter, she gave him the largest smile possible.

“Yes, please! Aone-san what do you want? Are you hungry? They have really good bagels!” 

Aone searched the menu quickly before he looked down at Hinata. “I will have what you’re having.”

Hinata’s mouth opened slightly before he turned back towards the barista.

“I will have 2 of my usuals, with a glass of water, please.” The barista typed the order into the system, and Hinata pointed toward a table in the back. Aone nodded and followed behind Hinata. They slid easily into the seats, Hinata dropping his bag at his side. 

“I would like to apologize in advance,” Hinata said after a moment. “I get probably one of the most sugary drinks on the menu, that’s why I also ordered you some water, just in case.”

“That’s alright,” Aone said while he shrugged his shoulders. 

For the past couple of minutes, Hinata had noticed that Aone had probably spoken to him more than he ever had in their entire time knowing one another. It was a nice change of pace. Usually, Hinata enjoyed loud, enthusiastic environments but he knew that Aone most likely wouldn’t enjoy that as much. Hinata started up a conversation about school, and as they got a bit into the conversation, the barista called out Shouyou’s name. And Aone offered to get their order.

When he returned with their tray, Aone remarked that the bagels smelled good, and Hinata smiled.

“So this is a caramel chocolate chip latte with extra whipped cream,” he said while smiling apologetically. He slid the second one over to Aone and watched as the other looked it up and down.

“This is a toasted maple egg and bacon bagel with avocado, you might not like it, but I hope you give both of these things a try!” Hinata bit into his bagel with a smile already developed on his face. Aone watched and then proceeded to do the same. Hinata sighed aloud as the taste of syrupy bacon and cheese greeted his taste buds. Aone’s eyes widened at the taste and took another bite into his mouth before he said anything. Without realizing it, Aone started smiling from the taste of the bagel and Hinata was slightly dumbstruck at the expression. 

After eating about half of it, Aone placed the bagel back down and nodded his head happily. “It’s good,” the white-haired male said after a moment. The grown out strands of his hair bounced slightly by his ears. 

In Hinata’s opinion Aone seemed more filled out than he did in high school, he liked the way his sweatshirt tugged and pulled at the mass of his biceps. The dark blue color looked good in contrast with his hair. Hinata found himself staring momentarily at the shining piercing in the male’s ear he hadn’t noticed before.

“When did you get that?” Hinata asked, pointing towards his own earlobe.

“Futakuchi told me I should get it, sometime after graduation, told me it would look good,” Aone said, then went after another bite of his bagel. Hinata nodded and stared at the small diamond a little longer, then pressed his lips against the length of his straw to drink his latte.

“It does look good,” he said after he cleared his throat. He lifted his bagel and took another bite. 

“I think you would look with piercings as well, Hinata,” Aone said. For a moment, Aone eyed the latte, had been wondering how the other could down so much of it so quickly. He lifted the straw to his lips and sucked up the contents of the cup. The flavor is definitely to his liking, having always had a bit of a sweet tooth. 

They are quiet for about 10 minutes while they finish their food. Their drinks were about half full, and the bagels had disappeared into their stomachs. The boys enjoyed the comfortable silence. It allowed Hinata to think of many things to say, they haven’t talked in a while and it would be really nice if they caught up.

“How is the relationship game going?” Hinata asked. As he smiled at him sweetly.

“I-sorry?” Aone asked with confusion.

“Oh sorry, have you been dating anyone?” He clarifies. Aone nodded his head no, and Hinata gapes.

“Really, you haven’t been seeing anyone?” 

“I see Fukakuchi a lot since we go to the same university,” Aone answered.

“No, I mean romantically,” Hinata clarified once again, but Aone nodded no again.

“What about you, Hinata?” Aone asked out of curiosity.

“I’ve been around a little bit,” Hinata said, sipping his drink and looking at the wall. Aone looked at him curiously but continued to sip his drink as well.

“I mean, I’ve been in a few relationships and some other types of agreements.”

“What kind of agreements?” Aone asked. Hinata should have known that Aone wouldn’t understand with such cryptic language. He knew that some words could be lost on people. He wasn’t ashamed of the things he had done, but it was strange to share them with someone he had known for so long. Someone whom he had never been intimate with, but found himself attracted to. He might as well be honest now to deepen this friendship.

“Well like romantic-intimate relationships, some friends with benefits situations, and I guess a few one-night-stands,” he said after a moment of collecting his thoughts. Aone seemed to process this information as much as he could, simply nodding in response.

Hinata fell silent. He’s not sure if he had made Aone uncomfortable or angry. “Is that weird?” He asked to break the silence. 

“No, should it be?” Aone asked, with innocence reflected in his eyes. Hinata sighed, and his shoulders relaxed. He had no idea that he was so tense due to this exchange.

“Well, have you ever done it?” Hinata asked his confidence suddenly returned, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Done what?” Aone asked.

“Uh, you know...have you ever had sex?” Hinata asked as he looked away. He was trying to look anywhere but Aone and, it was almost impossible to make eye contact with him. Despite that, he felt Aone's gaze on him. But he couldn't be sure.

This was ridiculous, whenever Hinata talked about stuff like this with Kageyama or Yamaguchi he has never experienced this much anxiety. It was more like Hinata was bragging about all of the great experiences he had, when expressing his nightly adventures with his roommates. For some reason, bringing it up to Aone was a whole new ballpark, Hinata had already known that the other didn’t do that kind of stuff? Or maybe, Hinata wanted to be the one that gave Aone those experiences. At this point, Hinata was so deep in his thoughts that this last one startled him into reality.

“No, I haven’t.” Aone said, and Hinata responded with a nod and a simple “Alright.” The silence fell over them once again.

Unlike Hinata, Aone was completely comfortable, his shoulder down and relaxed. Hinata took another sip of his drink, the chocolate flavor dissolving in his mouth. This allowed Hinata to travel back into his thoughts. Ever since he entered uni, he started to analyze things more than he did in high school; and there he used to act on impulse but now he uses his head. Hinata looked up at the white-haired male, taking in his features. Broad shoulders, biceps, pecs, forearms of the gods, and thighs as thick as fudge. Basically everything Hinata liked, besides the fact that they get along and they're already really good friends. And from a previous conversation they’ve had, Hinata knew that Aone preferred men over women.

Did Hinata somehow like Aone this entire time? He acknowledged the fact that Aone was attractive but somehow Hinata has convinced himself that they would never work? Hinata had seen him with the people he cares about, Aone's gentle, caring, and just  _ perfect.  _ But somehow, he’s only realizing now that he possibly could have a chance with him? Someone as beautiful and calm as Aone.

“Hey Aone-san, would you like to come to my apartment? I share it with Tadashi and Tobio, but they’re out right now.”

“Hm,” Aone said, with a nod.

Hinata slid from his seat, he said goodbye to the barista and headed home with Aone in tow.

-

Hinata’s apartment is not far from the coffee shop, and the 2 of them are able to fill the walk with small talk and reminiscing about their high school volleyball days. The red-head unlocked the front door, opening it into a dark hallway. Hinata reached for the light switch on the wall which illuminated the area in front of them. 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Aone whispers as they both remove their shoes. Hinata pulls out a pair of slippers for Aone to wear, remembering his shoe size was larger than those who live within his household. They shuffle into the home, and Hinata runs for his bedroom before anything.

“Make yourself at home!” From the corner of Hinata’s eyes, he sees Aone sit comfortably onto the couch. The red-head drops his bag and looks into his bedside drawer to find some things. Whilst looking in the drawer he found what he was looking for, a bottle of lube, and some condoms.

Although he’s still not sure how Aone feels about having sex with him, he wants to be prepared. The thought makes his mind roll. It wasn’t Hinata’s intention to try and seduce his friend today. They were supposed to meet for coffee and catch up. Which they did, yet Hinata is curious about whether or not Aone would take their relationship a step further.

Hinata walked out of the room with a smile on his face. He had been wanting to have sex for a while now. Despite that, he hadn’t really been putting himself out there. Now, that he was here with Aone he kinda wanted to have sex with him, but if Aone isn’t comfortable with the idea, he’ll drop the entire thing and apologize profusely. 

“Hey, Aone, I have a question, you don’t have to answer okay?”

“Sure,” Aone said, his face expressionless.

“Is there anyone in your friend group that you would consider having sex with?” Hinata asked as he lowered himself onto the couch.

“Uh, hm I have you and Fukakuchi?” Aone said with a hand against his chin.

“Wait, me, really?” Hinata asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve only really been attracted to those I’m close too. And you and Fukakuchi are my best friends, so I wouldn’t mind being intimate.”

“That’s the most words you’ve ever said to me,” Hinata said. Aone just shrugs. Hinata looked at him bewildered, and even though Aone was looking at him back, Aone didn’t say anything else. The two were locked in a staring contest, Aone’s out of curiosity, and Hinata’s out of shock.

‘ _ I really shouldn’t be thinking about this, but this might be easier than I thought.`` His _ own thoughts scared him once again.

“Would you be interested in having sex with me right now?” Hinata asked. Bravery struck him like an arrow in the knee, but somehow he felt anxiety rush over him. Watching the way Aone’s features contorted, telling Hinata that he was deep in thought. Hinata was about to take the question back before Aone’s interrupted him.

Aone didn’t pick up on much, but something told him that this might be the case. “Is that why you invited me here?” Aone asked, a hint of a smile making its way onto his face.

“Yeah kinda.” Hinata blushed.

Aone looked at him for a moment, he allowed his gaze to travel up and down Hinata’s silhouette. “Yeah, sure,” Aone said, reaching for Hinata’s hand, pulling him into his lap. Hinata gasped. The taller male slipped his hand into Hinata’s shirt, feeling his smooth skin.

“Your hands a-are cold,” Hinata said as he gasped. Unable to process what happened.

“Are they?” Aone said, moving his hand upwards on Hinata's back. Aone leaned forward into Hinata’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss to it. Hinata jerked slightly in his hands. Aone seemed to take this as a sign to continue and trailed a line of kisses against the red-heads skin while moving his tongue long against his collarbone and up to his ears.

“How d-do you know what you’re doing?” Hinata asked with serious curiosity.

“Just because I don’t have experience doesn’t mean I’m not a hormonal man,” Aone whispers in between kisses. Hinata groans, while Aone’s hand wanders lower. Aone holds tightly onto Hinata’s behind and lifts them both up from the couch, moving to the door that Hinata entered earlier. Aone slowly lowers Hinata onto his bed.

“Did you just tell me you watch porn?” Hinata says looking deep into Aone’s eyes. Aone begins pulling upwards on Hinata’s shirt to remove it. The red-head arches his back and the shirt slides off of him with ease and it falls to the ground.

“And you don’t?” He asks but before Hinata can answer, he presses soft kisses to his lips. Hinata is stunned but he accepts the kiss and helps to deepen it a little, heat pooling into the pit of his stomach. Aone pulled away for a moment to pull his shirt over his head with one arm. Hinata’s skin starts to feel warm, as Aone graced the red-heads mouth with the thick warmth of his tongue. The male's white hair brushes against Hinata’s cheeks slightly. 

“You’ve grown your hair out a lot,” Hinata says.

“And you talk a lot.” Aone retorts; moving to pull the smaller male’s pants down with a tug, he moves them down his ankles and off his legs dropping them to the floor. He takes a moment to remove his own bottoms which are abandoned on the floor before climbing back on top of Hinata.

“I’m nervous! Sorry.” Hinata says suddenly. The ashen haired male slithers his hand around Hinata’s thigh to push it forward, bringing his groin to push in between Hinata legs. Hinata can feel Aone’s length against him, the feeling brings the heat to his groin, feeling his dick harden against the confines of his bottoms.

“Aone-” Hinata moans, allowing pants to leave his mouth.

“Hinata is this okay?” Aone asked and Hinata nodded viciously. 

Aone grinds himself against Hinata’s body, seeking even more friction, Aone grabs onto his waist to lift him from the bed, to turn him over on his stomach. He pulls Hinata’s and his own underwear down. He then pushes his erection against Hinata’s behind and sighs with relief. Aone’s groans from the feeling of Hinata’s plump ass and his dick sandwiched between them. Hinata’s cock is rock hard and he can’t help but moan into his own sheets. 

“Aone!” Hinata said, managing to point at the drawer by his bed. Aone lifted himself off of Hinata and reached over to the drawer. When he opened it, he saw a bottle of lube and condoms. Aone took them out and placed them beside him on the bed.

Aone sat up onto his knees and grabbed the bottle of lube to lather his fingers in the solution.

“Ready?” Aone asks with a breath. Hinata whimpers a weak yes.

Aone slid his fingers against Hinata entrance, the red-head pushed his ass against Aone’s fingers eagerly. The white-haired male pushes a single finger into his entrance, shallowly. Aone feels Hinata twitch, as a small cry is released from Hinata’s mouth. Aone positioned himself once more and pushed his finger deep inside. Hinata’s walls roll and clench around him, and beads of sweat begin to accumulate on Aone’s forehead, the anticipation building slowly inside of him. Their skin becomes hot with need, Aone’s length twitching as he imagines his dick being surrounded by the red velvet walls. With these images flashing within Aone’s head, the white-haired male pushed another finger inside Hinata’s tight sheath. Hinata cries out as he feels his hole stretch with the width of Aones fingers. He moves his fingers slowly and strategically into Shouyou’s hole, filling him and emptying him, again and again, leaving him wanting more. Hinata’s hips have become even more wanting, he moaned cantly, calling to Aone’s length.

“Be patient Shouyou.” Aone knows his own strength, he knows that the length he has can be overwhelming, even though every nerve in his body is calling and craving to the tiny red-head beneath him. Hinata moans loudly, it makes Aone think that Hinata likes to be called his first name during these moments. 

Once Aone feels like Hinata is stretched a little more, Aone pushes his third and last finger into the entrance of Shouyou’s hole, Hinata is drooling on his pillow, he moans uncontrollably and his hips continue moving frantically against the taller males pelvis.

“Are you ready for me now’,’ Shouyou?” Although Hinata’s head is the clouds, he manages to nod. Aone grabs the condom and pulls it on. The bottle of lube beside him comes next and coats his length with a generous amount. Aone moves his tip against the coated entrance, seeing the pink hole stretched and ready for him. Aone pauses for a moment, realization settling in that he’s about to have sex with, Hinata Shouyou is a former rival of his highschool days, his current best friend, and the boy who will take his virginity. He’s seen enough adult videos and read enough erotica to know what he’s doing. He finds himself pushing inside of the heat, Hinata is clawing his bed sheets as air hisses from his gritted teeth. Once the tip is in’,’ Hinata seems to relax and the lubrication allows him to slip the rest of the way in. Hinata cries out, and Aone almost collapses. He usd Hinata’s hips and held himself up. His fingers dug into the flesh, and he watched as Hinata’s skin turned white from the touch. He moved then, and Hinata mewled loudly from the sensation. 

Aone bean with short shallow thrusts which allowed Hinata to get used to the sensation. Aone knew when Hinata was ready to go further because the red-head continued to move his hips against him, forcing Aone deeper inside of him. The white-haired male sighed and his hair stuck to the back of his neck from sweat. He watched as Hinata writhed from each thrust that Aone permitted himself to take. He’s worried about the other, but at the same time, he can’t stop with his thrusts.

“Aone-”

“Please, say Takanobu-” Aone whispered through a groan.

“Takanobu, harder please” Hinata managed. Aone obliged him, he grabbed tightly onto Hinata’s hip from both sides and brought his body back to him. The slam is everything for the both of them, Aone threw his head back and Hinata keened from the filling sensation. Soon the feeling is gone and then returned in an instant. Aone continued his assault on Hinata’s body, only giving him rough, deep, fast thrusts that leave Hinata utterly breathless. The boy pushed himself into Aone. Aone can feel it, and so can Hinata, the way that the white-haired males’ length brushes into Hinata’s prostate with every thrust. With the stimulation on his prostate being continuous, Hinata felt his climax fast approaching. Usually, his body needed to be stimulated by having his member touched but he doesn’t feel the need to do that. Besides, with Aone treating him like a prisoner between him and the bed, the friction became too much for him anyway.

“Shouyou, I’m close.” And he’s not joking, he had been close ever since he entered trying too hard to bask in the experience to savor the moment with his best friend.

“Ao-Takanobu-please-” For a moment, Aone is unsure of what Hinata begged him for before realization dawned on him. The thought turned him on immensely that he couldn’t help himself. “You want me to come inside?” Even though Aone is wearing a condom, a little role-playing never hurt anyone. The red-head couldn’t even respond, he gave him an affirmation with a loud moan of his name and a quick thrust of his hips. Then Hinata came, and his walls clenched down on Aone’s length which sucked him into the depths, he came within the condom, within Shouyou’s hole. He groaned loudly and moved his hands onto the bed as he grasped at the bedsheet with his nails.

Aone eased out of him as slowly as possible and fell to his side with a huff of breath. Hinata giggled aloud and turned to snuggle into Aone’s body. “I require cuddling after sex,” Hinata said resting his head in the croak of Aone’s neck. 

“You won’t hear me complain,” Aone said, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s body that brought him closer. 

They both laid there, tried to catch their breath and come down from the high of bliss. “I didn’t expect this to happen,” Aone said with sincerity in his voice.

“I couldn’t let you go your whole college life without having sex, what kind of friend would I be?” Hinata said with a laugh.

“The normal kind.” He breathed.

“Would you like me better that way?” Hinata asked.

“No.”

**< img src="<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/666868418166652938/698151372096536586/unknown.png> />**

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I ever wrote AoHina, I hope you enjoyed it! Peep the art at the end by my artist Mooks! Check out their socials! [Mooks!](https://twitter.com/mookzymooks)


End file.
